


Day 08

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub - Freeform, Day 08, Gabriel - Freeform, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, Kew Gardens, Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Kudos: 16





	Day 08

**Day 08 | Kew Gardens**

Gabriel arrived early at his meeting with Beelzebub. It was a clear but cold day and he wore a light grey Ulster Coat with a matching lilac-colored scarf that kept him warm. He walked the way to the great pagoda and waited there for the arrival of the Prince of Hell.  
They hadn’t seen each other in quite a while and Gabriel was curious what Beelzebub could want from him. There wasn’t happening anything special that needed their attention as Armageddon had. And in his opinion, Aziraphale and Crowley weren’t worth the trouble. Maybe the Lord of Flies had a different view on that.  
But now firstly he had to wait for them to arrive.

Gabriel walked around the pagoda, hands clasped behind his back, admiring once more the ability of humans to craft buildings like this. He just admired the dragon statues when he smelled the unique scent of hell: a mix of sulfur and fire, underlined by the low buzzing of Beelzebub.  
He turned around and stood face to face with them.

“Beelzebub,” Gabriel addressed them formally. “What can I do for you?”

Beelzebub wore their usual attire only topped up with a warm black jacket. They scolded at Gabriel, looking around and taking in their surroundings.

“It izzz a private matter I need to discuzz with you.”

Gabriel gave them a confused look. “A … private matter?”

The Prince of Hell nodded, which confused Gabriel even more. They never talked about _’private matters’_. They had no private matters.

“Well,” he said finally, “maybe we should take this conversation to a … warmer place? There’s a restaurant on the other side of the property.”

Beelzebub nodded again and suggested with a wave of their hand to lead the way.


End file.
